Anniversary
by Legacy
Summary: Sometimes an end can bring forth a new begining...


Disclaimer: Pokemon and it's characters don't belong to Legacy. Yet the bastard keeps writing stories about them! The nerve!!!  
  
A/N: This is kinda like my own Halloween Story. Granted I didn't have an idea to go with the usual theme. But think I did ok..in the end.   
  
ENJOY!  
  
"Anniversary"  
  
  
Ash couldn't believe he was late. Of all days of the year, he HAD to choose this one to be late. Never in all the years, he had he ever been tardy to the appointment. He would always make sure he had plenty of time to arrive there. So he would be there to see the sunset on the edge of 'Maiden's Peak'. Then he would see her...  
  
But for some unknown reason, this year he was late. Terribly late. And he knew she was going to be mad. No scratch that....SHE WAS GOING TO BE PISSED!  
  
'Misty I hope you can forgive me this one time...' Ash said to himself, as his dark blue Honda Civic swirled in and out of the different lanes. The man had no qualms with cutting off anyone that wasn't going at least 80mph.  
  
Usually he wouldn't be driving this recklessly. But he already wasted enough time. It was October 30...Their day. Their 'special' day. This one day meant almost everything to them... And if all else fails Ash was going to get to Maidens Peak before sundown.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sometimes I wonder if I'm insane for going through with this every year....  
  
It isn't natural to live like this. To live 364 days in total darkness, just to the promise of having one day of light...  
  
I may not be the brightest of indiviudals..but even I know that shouldn't be right...  
  
But it is my choice I guess, how can I live any other way?....  
  
....She's all I ever think about.  
  
  
***  
  
At 7:58PM...Approximately five minutes before sundown.  
  
A navy blue Civic, pulled up into the parking lot around the Summer's End festival grounds. The act wouldn't bother most people, except for the fact the festival was held 3 mouths earlier. And hardly anyone (besides necking teens)...would venture to the woods. Also with the rumor of the area was supposed to be haunted.  
  
But I guess that didn't matter to the driver...Specially since he was already making a mad dash up the hillside. Not only was the young man, making the long uphill battle, but he was also fumbling with putting the rest of his black tuxedo on.  
  
You know it's funny...seeing the young gentleman take the long strenuous hike year round.  
I bet never once did he ever consider taking the stairs...  
  
***  
  
Ash was nearly out of breath when he reached to the climax of the hill. Reaching the top he stopped for a few seconds to reclaim his air.   
  
His deep lungs inhaled and exhaled as more oxygen filled his bloodstream. Taking a quick glance to the side, it gave him a perfect view of the Sun fleeing from the horizon. And with that act, drew the last bits of sunlight.  
  
Ash immediately shot up. He knew he should take a few more minutes to rest. He can worry about breathing later. He had to go. He had to go..now!  
  
***  
  
Ash sprinted the last few hundred yards, finally coming to the peak of the rock.  
  
Briefly he scanned the area, trying to find any trace of her. But then he looked toward the statue and he saw her. Dressed in a flowing white dress, who's material seemed to be carried by the winds, folding around her sleek, slender body. Her autumn red hair, was curled this time. Falling just above her shoulders. Nestling on top of her bare back.  
  
The young woman turned to see the dark haired man's approach. Her fine scarlet colored hair, blew slightly as a gust of wind hit her. With a few seconds, her eyes were fixed on his.  
  
****  
  
  
  
I know that after all that's happen in the past, many would believe I shouldn't be here...  
  
That I should end this now...And just forget..  
  
But how can I?  
  
She's so beautiful...And I love her...  
  
****  
  
For the few moments Misty's eyes were on him, Ash stopped dead in his tracks. There were so many things he had to say to her. But once he looked into her eyes, he couldn't find the words to say them.   
  
Almost instantly the girl recognized him and frowned. She slowly walked towards him. A frown was still present on her face. For the moment, Ash didn't know what was wrong. But a crushing blow to his stomach helped remind him.   
  
"Your late..." Misty said in a threatening tone.   
  
For the second time tonight, Ash hunched over to catch his breath. He had forgotten how strong her blows could be. Ash soon recovered and cast his gazed down. Upon impulse he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I know I'm sorry...Misty," His dark eyes gazed toward hers, to see if he was given her forgiveness.  
  
He wasn't...  
  
A frown was still etched on Misty's face. Almost if the girl didn't know how to express any other emotion. She continued to glared at him, as she crossed her arms. Then all at once, she let out a very annoyed sigh. "Sorry isn't good enough mister." Ash's gazed returned to the floor. But Misty continued. "But it will have to do..."  
  
At this, Ash instantly perked up and smiled. Then in the next few seconds, he was embraced by the woman he loved. He returned her loving hold, as she rested her head on his chest.   
  
Placing her ear near his heart, she could hear his soft rhythmic beating. It always pleased her when she did that. It meant that he was there. That this wasn't some illusion. That the moment they were sharing now, was real.  
  
She gazed up to him and smiled. "So how have you been doing?"  
  
Ash looked down to her. "Ok...I guess." He said softly. "All things considering..." He didn't need to continue the sentence. He knew, that she knew what he was referring to.  
  
Misty's deep blue eyes, sadden instantly. She nestled her head deeper into his body and closed her eyes. "I know....I'm sorry...Ash," She said sadly.   
  
The young man noticed her behavior. For a second he sighed. He didn't want the night to go on like this. So instantly he recovered with a smile. "Hey don't even think about it," He said merrily. "Lets just enjoy the night." He said while giving her another tight squeeze.  
  
Misty's deep blue eyes gazed up to his rich brown ones. She smiled. "Ok..." She then had a mischievous smile and took his hand. "Now come with me...Ashy-boy..." She said, while leading him towards the forest.   
  
****  
  
The young couple entered the underbrush. The many different sounds of the woodland Pokemon filled the dark woods, as they continued to venture in. There was once a time when the girl, would have been totally frighten to ventured into a such a scary setting. But now she didn't have anything to worry about now. Not anymore...  
  
Finally coming to a clearing, the two exited the forest. Placed before them was an open green field. The night air seemed to give the area a haunting feel to it. But other wise...it did seem peaceful.  
  
Ash couldn't help to recall how the setting reminded him of a special night the two had, so long time ago. Then he noticed a small arrayment of candle light. Then in the distance he saw, a blanket with a wooden basket.   
  
Ash looked to Misty. "A picnic?"  
  
The young woman smiled and nodded. "Uh..huh. Just like the one where you proposed to me..."  
  
A smile crossed Ash's face as he remembered the night. They were barely kids back then. Things were so much simpler then. No worries. He didn't have to worry about a mortgage or raising a child. That was even before....   
  
Ash stopped himself immediately. He didn't want to bring up any bad memories now... His mind was plagued with those thoughts the other 364 days of the year. For this little time..he just wanted to think about his love. His wife...  
  
"So how's Sarah doing?" Misty asked while settling herself down at the blanket.  
  
Ash thought for a while. "Well, she's doing well." He began, while joining her. "She just started the 1st grade this year." He smiled. "She looks just like you! Has your blue eyes and everything..." He then frowned his eyebrows. "Besides the fact, she has black hair and all..." He went into his pocket. "Here I have some pictures for you."  
  
Misty she smiled brightly as she looked at the photographs. Her eyes teared up as she gazed at the little girl. "She's beautiful..." Misty said while wiping her eyes.  
  
Ash smiled while handing her a tissue. "Just like her mom..." Misty blushed slightly as she tabbed her eyes with the cloth.   
  
Ash looked at the photos of their daughter again and smirked. "You should see the fight she makes when I try to make her to eat her carrots..." His phrase ended with a few chuckles.  
  
Misty couldn't help but to laugh herself. She knew if there were anything that she hated the most when she was a kid....(besides bugs and beets) were carrots.   
  
The young woman gazed back to the pictures as she flipped through a few more. "Umm...does she remember me...?" She knew the answer even before she said it. But she still had to know.  
  
Ash was now silent. He didn't want to lie to Misty...But he also knew the truth was too painful. So....in the end... He guessed a little lie wouldn't hurt. "Ummm....yeah...." He responded, in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
Instantly Misty saw through his farce. She looked to him and smiled..even though Ash knew she didn't want to. "Liar..." The woman responded sadly. She didn't even notice it, but Ash already retrieved the pictures.  
  
He frowned slightly, then instantly was struck with an idea. He got up to his feet and stood above her. He then looked down to her and smiled. "You want to dance milady?" He asked while extending his hand to her.   
  
The girl gave him a peculiar look. "Not really...Besides there is no music to dance to..." She stated flatly.  
  
Ash smirked as he took her hand. "Has that ever stopped us before?"  
  
Misty got up and shook her head. "You certainly are a character Ash Ketchum...." The two were now moving to the sounds of the wind. Slowly rocking forth to the tunes of some unknown song.  
  
Ash smiled as he continued to hold her closer and closer to him. "Why thank you Misty Ketchum..." He finished the statement with dipping the young girl. The two laughed from the action.  
  
Misty sighed. "Misty Ketchum..." She said to herself. "Its been such a long since I've had anyone call me that..." She looked to Ash, who smiled. She placed her head on his chest again. "I almost forgot it was my name..."   
  
"Never forget...though," Ash chimed in.  
  
"I know...I don't think I will..." She answered softly. "But it gets harder and harder every year Ash..."  
  
The dark haired man frowned. "I know...But don't think about it..." He heeded. "Just think about tonight..." He said while softly holding her chin. "Just think about right now." He commented while brushing away a stray tear. "...And just think about this.." He stated, while bringing his lips to hers.  
  
Misty smiled, while she returned the kiss. She knew who she was. And she knew no matter what happens when she gets back, she would never ever forget it. 'Thanks Ash...' The girl thought, as he put his arms around her.   
  
Ash wasn't aware of the inner resolution that Misty just underwent. All he knew was he was finally able to do what he had been wanting to do all night. He slowly ran his fingers along her back. Her skin felt so soft and her lips were so sweet. He had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt when they kissed.   
  
And he would have gladly spent the rest of the night out there with his wife. Just kissing under the starlight...that is if his stomach would have agreed to the plan.  
  
Misty instantly stopped their exchange when she heard Ash's stomach grumbling "ASH!" She complained to her husband, for totally ruining the mood.  
  
Ash blushes from total embarrassment. "I'm sorry misty.... I haven't had anything since this morning."  
  
The young woman glared at her counterpart. Then started to laugh. "I guess we should get something inside you then..."  
  
"I guess...But not before one more..." Then suddenly he darted over to Misty and placed another deep sensual kiss on her. Then the two returned to the picnic blanket.  
  
***  
  
Almost on impulse, Ash Ketchum started to rummage through the picnic basket. His eyes already targeting the items he was soon going to devour. And patiently in the background, Misty Ketchum watched her husband scout through the food.  
  
After another few seconds, Ash brought out about seven large items. Misty instantly recognized them as Ash's "appetizers." And finally bringing out a plate, he went to work.  
  
Bite after bite. He did admit that the food was good. After taking a bite into a sandwich, he noticed Misty just staring idly after him, while he ate. He frowned. "Your not eating..?" He asked innocently.  
  
"I don't need to, remember..." She said softly.  
  
Ash looked down. He couldn't believe he forgot about that. It's just everything seemed to remind him of how things used to be. He just wasn't thinking. "Sorry...I forgot.." He responded truthfully.  
  
Misty smiled. "Don't be silly...Just enjoy yourself...I'll be fine..." She reassured him.  
  
Ash nodded and continued on with the meal. Every now and then the young man would come up for air. And when he did, Misty was ready with another plate for him.  
  
***  
  
An hour later Ash rose up from his meal. His stomach finally full. The young man was now in search of his lovely wife. He didn't have to journey far though, because as soon as he got up, he noticed her sitting by the edge of Maidens Peak. The young woman's gaze trailed off looking into the water. Taking in the vastness of the ocean. And also hoping that the night would somehow never end.  
  
After a few minutes the girl felt strong arms enclosed her slender frame. She looked up to stare into Ash's rich brown eyes. "What's on your mind...?" He softly asked her, as her blue orbs returned to the view of the sea.  
  
Whole minutes went by and Misty didn't respond. Ash assumed she didn't hear his question and was about to ask her something else. But then she said. "Ash...Do you ever think about...What if things turned out differently? ...If what happened so long ago...Didn't?"  
  
Ash could feel his heart throbbing faster and faster the more he thought about her inquiry. "All the time to be honest..." He answered her. Then he smiled at her. "But we can't change what happen in the past. All we can do is move on I guess..."  
  
"But are we Ash?" Misty exclaimed, she got up to her feet to look at him. "Us meeting like this every year...We're not moving on...! This...This is no way to live your life Ash," Her voice nearly broke, from all the emotion she was putting into them. "Death is no way to live!"   
  
Ash stared back at her plainly. "I don't care..."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"I said I don't care...." Ash repeated. He rose up and looked into Misty's eyes. "This is my choice." He stated while taking her hand. "Misty...This is how I want to live my life." He looked away from her. And all though, Misty couldn't see it. She knew he was crying. "So what if I'm living in the past...If it means being with you...Even for a little while... Then it's worth it..." He then looked at her, with tear filled eyes. "I miss you..."  
  
"Ash...I miss you too..." Misty replied, shedding a few tears of her own. "It's just when ever I think about what happened. I get..." Ash quietly shushed her, while he put his arms around her nymph like body.   
  
"Can we just not think for a while...?" His words chiming in. All though they held a simple request. She took his lead.  
  
Misty smiled bitterly. "Like thinking was your strong suit anyway..."  
  
At this Ash laughed. Then he wore a sinister grin. "Then I guess..I should try something I was good at..." Then with one motion, the young man scooped the kicking, screaming and laughing red head into his arms. He took her back into the direction of where their blanket was.  
  
Within seconds, their laughter changed into silent moans, as the two made love underneath the stars...  
  
***  
  
Later that night, after the last of the kisses were felt. And all their remaining strengths was spent. The two continued to hold each other under the starlight. Each body, who was now slightly glistening from their previous activity, was at rest underneath their blankets.  
  
"Misty..." His voice said. "Can you tell me what it's like...there?"  
  
Misty looked over to her husband. "Ash, I told you last year...Don't you remember...?"  
  
The young man shook his head. "Nah..I guess I always forget..."  
  
Misty looked away. "Idiot...." She said quietly. Then she looked over to him and smiled. "Well...Everything is all white when you first get there." She pulled for more of the blanket, to cover herself. Silently Ash smiled to himself....She always was a covers hog.  
  
"Others always say they feel much lighter when your there. Kinda like everything.. The past, all the burdens, all the troubles from your life have been lifted. It's like your free..." She said very strongly.   
  
But then another frown appeared on her lovely face. "But honestly, I never feel that way..." She informed him. "I always have something that's on my mind...Something that makes being there so very hard."  
  
Ash looked at her, totally puzzled. "What is it?"  
  
The woman gave him blank look. "You...silly."  
  
"Oh..." Ash said finally understanding. He could relate...It seems like they were in very similar circumstances. He then gave his wife another quick kiss before she continued.   
  
Misty blushed because of Ash's act, but continued. "Everyone is nice to you there. And I guess it is good in away. Almost anything you can put your mind to, can happen there." She said merrily. Then she let out a small sigh. "But I think, many think I'm weird..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuss...I'm like the only person that always wants to come back." She answered truthfully. Ash gave her a small squeeze and kiss. Kinda like his way of saying, he always wanted her there too.   
  
"But 'He' understands..." She said continuing. "I think that's the reason why I'm able to come back...Back on our Anniversary..." She said proudly, while turning back to Ash. Who at the moment was peacefully at rest. The girl looked onto him for a few more seconds, then let out a small sigh.   
  
"You always did fall asleep around that part..." She ended while giving him a nice goodnight kiss. For the next couple of hours, all she would be doing was watching the raise and fall of his chest. Always wishing she could do this every night.   
  
***  
  
Ash awoke a few hours later. The minute he opened his eyes he was in a panic. "OH GOD!!! No..!!!" He quickly rose to his feet. "Why do I always do that...?" He couldn't believe he fell asleep. He promised himself he wouldn't this year.   
  
Ash looked all around the area. Inside he prayed he didn't miss her leaving. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't get to spent those last few minutes with her. But rest assured, he didn't miss it.   
  
After few seconds, he let out a relieved breath. She was still here. As beautiful as ever, perched on the top of Maidens Peak.   
  
He slowly approached her and put his arms around her. "It's about time you woke up..." Misty said, while turning around to look at him. Her face still holding her ever-present smile. "I was beginning to think I would have to get the 4th Division to wake you up..."  
  
Ash smiled. "Sorry..I didn't mean to... I was trying to get enough sleep all day so I could finally last the whole night with you." Misty didn't comment. She didn't mind. She always thought he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. "Why don't you wake me...?" He asked drawing her away from her thoughts.  
  
The girl turned to him and looked deeply into his eyes. "I guess..." She paused, for a second. She didn't know how she was going to word this right. "I guess, I don't have the heart to." She beamed. "You do look awfully cute when your asleep..." She said while pitching his cheeks. "Besides your very grumpy when your awaken too early...anyway" She added.   
  
Ash blushed. "Whatever...." He stated while brushing the comment off. "So how long do we have?" He asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Misty looked across the water. She spotted the few trances of the sun trying to peak over the horizon. "Just around the usually time..." She answered.  
  
"I see.." Ash said sadly. For a few minutes he didn't have anything to say. Then he remembered, they're last topic. "So did you ask 'Him', to send you on this night?"  
  
"Him? Him who?" Misty asked.   
  
"You know..." He stated without mentioning the name. Then he looked up to the heavens.   
Signifying his answer.  
  
Misty thought for a minute, then she understood. "Oh...? You were actually listening to me?" She was more shocked than anything. She thought once Ash was asleep, there was no way of reaching him.  
  
The young man smiled. "Actually I've always heard you..." He nestled his chin on her forehead. "And despite what you I said before...I do remember what you say..."  
  
"Then why do you always ask..every year?"  
  
Ash shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know....I think it's just to hear your voice..." He said truthfully. "I don't get to hear it as often you know...I miss it..."  
  
Misty blushed, while Ash chuckled to himself. She still did look cute when she was embarrassed. He then looked past her and noticed the Sun was starting to raise.   
  
Misty broke out of their embrace and rose to her feet. She looked over to the Sun one last time, then turned to her husband. "I have to go...Ash" Those words were always the hardest thing to say.   
  
"I know..." He said solemnly.  
  
Misty looked onto him, almost as if she was trying to remember something very important. Then it finally came to her. She knew she would have to close her eyes when she said this, or she wouldn't have the heart to utter the words. "Please....Please don't come next year...Ash"  
  
Ash smiled. "Now you know, you always say that every year...."  
  
"I know..." Misty replied, smiling slightly also. "And you always say.. "I can't...I'll miss you too much..." She commented, while imitating Ash's voice. She couldn't help but to laugh after that. Ash laughed also and smiled. She knew him too well. Misty then gave her lover, a quick kiss before she walked toward the edge of the peaks.   
  
More of the Sun brilliant rays were starting to show. Normally a sight as lovely as this, would be clearly welcomed by all. But now, all the Sun represented was the end of their only way of being whole.  
  
And the more Misty looked at the Sun, the more frighten she was. She ran back to her husband and clutched onto him tightly. "Ash I don't want to go! PLEASE I can't go back...Everything is so lonely there!!!" She screamed while clutching him tighter and tighter. More of her tears started to race down her face as she poured herself out to him. "Please just let me stay with you! I want to be with you...I want to see Sarah grow up and get married and have kids of her own!!! I want to be a grandmother Ash! I want to grow old with you!!! I want us to always be together!!! Please Ash!! Please!!!" She ended as she buried her face into him.  
  
All Ash could do was hold her. He ran his hands through her hair, while she wept. Ash didn't know what to say honestly. He knew he wanted the samething. To stay together....forever. But he knew...her staying would still be wrong. Although he wanted it so much, he knew things were the way they were for a reason.   
  
But now...all he could do now..was try to comfort her. "Misty..." Ash started to say.  
  
Misty covered his lips. "I'm sorry Ash...I'm just so scared..." Ash took her hand and kissed it, while she continued. "It gets harder and harder every year to have to let you go....I'm afraid one year you won't be here and I'll be totally alone..." She admitted.  
  
Ash shook his head. "No matter what happens...you'll never be alone. And I'll always be there. If anything, us being here now is proof of that." He added with a small smile. "And I'll always comeback. Every year...Till the day I'm finally able to be with you forever...So don't worry... Just have faith...I know I do..."  
  
Misty nodded and wiped the rest of her tears. "I love you Ash...I love you so much..."  
  
"I know... I love you too Misty..."  
  
The girl was about to say something else, but then she stopped. For a brief second she turned away from Ash and looked on to the horizon. She stared in that direction for a few minutes then turned back to Ash. "They're saying I have to go.."  
  
"Ok..." Ash replied sadly. He gave his wife a big hug and planted his lips on hers.  
  
Misty gladly returned the action. They held each other for a few more minutes. Then they finally released each other. Misty took a few steps away from Ash. Ash was about to walk back to his car but then Misty called him back.   
  
"Please tell Sarah that her mother loves her very much. And make her eat her carrots, no matter how much she hates them!! And..." She looked to Ash and smiled. "Ash try to get out some more...Hang out with Brock and Tracey again... Enjoy yourself...and..don't forget me..."  
  
The dark hair man nodded. "I know Mist...Till next year..."  
  
"Till next year..." Misty replied.  
  
"Till death do us part..."  
  
"....And even after"  
  
The two ended the passage with one final kiss. Ash arms enfolded around Misty's body. He couldn't believe he was letting her go again this year. He continued to hold her, even as she slowly started to vanish from his grasp.  
  
In a few minutes she was gone and Ash felt the loneliness again. He turned back to their picnic area just to see a barren green field. It was almost like Misty, was never was even there.   
  
Taking a small sigh and one last look. Ash gathered his things, and went back to his car, for the long trip home.  
  
***  
  
I know that many people wouldn't agree with my actions...  
The atrocity of a husband and wife still seeking each others love, even after death...  
The idea alone would be deemed unholy...  
  
I know many would think that I'm a fool for still loving one who is no longer of this world...  
That the only way to find peace and maybe happiness is to let go and forget...  
  
But how can that be so, when I can only find true happiness, when she's in my arms..  
  
Life or death...   
  
The boundaries seem so tremendous...  
But frankly that doesn't matter to me...  
  
The only thing that is constant..is my love for her...  
  
Happy Anniversary Misty....  
  
  
Fin 


End file.
